GH Anime One shot
by Sakura Rose Cifer
Summary: Pequeño one shot sobre la fiebre de Gran Hermano. ¿Que pasara si metemos a los personajes de Naruto y Bleach en la casa?


_ ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?_ le preguntaba Rodolfo Valss a su amigo Jorge Rial

_ Y para mi si, atraería mucho a los adolescentes_ contesto el en tono pensativo

_ Yo estoy de acuerdo en llevarlo a cabo, ¿y ustedes señores?_ miro a los dos hombres sentados en la cabecera de la larga mesa

Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo miraban los primeros volúmenes de sus respectivos mangas, luego se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron

_ Ya los torturamos mucho en los mangas y en los animes_ dijo Masashi

_ ¿Por qué no torturarlos mas mandándolos a un reality show?_ pregunto Tite en tono malicioso

_ ¿Entonces aceptan?_ pregunto Rial ansioso

_ Aceptamos_ contestaron los dos hombres estrechándose las manos

**Una semana después…**

Los otakus estaban que cagaban a puteadas a todo el mundo y en todos los idiomas: español, ingles, francés, portugués, ruso, chino, hebreo y obviamente en japonés: habían vuelto a poner el jodido relleno en Naruto y Bleach. Pero eso no era lo peor: habían cancelado las dos series hasta nuevo aviso.

_ ¡Noo! ¿Porqueeeee?_ lloraba Bárbara, mejor conocida por su auto pseudónimo Sakura Rose Cifer_ ¿¡Porque me sacaron Bleach y Naruto justo antes de que empiecen las clases! ¡Me cago en mi no existente Dios!_

_ ¡Che, boluda! ¡Deja de llorar y mira esto!_ la llamo uno de sus hermanos señalándole el televisor

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ Sakura-chan camino hacia el televisor, estaban pasando una propaganda del canal Telefe

__ Prepárate que muy pronto llega: Gran Hermano Anime. Vas a conocer aún más a fondo a tus personajes favoritos de Bleach y Naruto, su vida cotidiana, sus pasatiempos y lo mejor: adelantos de las series. Gran Hermano Anime, muy pronto por Telefe__

O.O

_ WTF?_ esa fue la reacción de ella y de todos los otakus del planeta Tierra

**Mientras tanto en Japón…**

_ ¡Nooo!_ Kurosaki Ichigo forcejeaba con los guardaespaldas de Tite_ ¡No voy a entrar a esa casa horrible! ¡No señor!_

_ No conozco a nadie más confiable que tu Ichigo_ le dijo Tite riéndose de el

_ ¡Si, claro! ¿Por qué no lo mandas a Ishida?_ pregunto el peli naranja enojado

_ ¿Y debería mandarlo a el porque…?_

_ Porque es mas anti social que yo, es un hombre muy bueno en la costura y le hinchara las guindas a todo el mundo con ''el orgullo Quincy''_

_ Contratado_ el mangaka chasqueo y los hombres soltaron a Ichigo, otros salieron de la nada trayendo a un desmayado Uryu con ellos

…

_ ¿Y en esa casa va a haber ramen?_ pregunto Naruto ansioso

_ ¡Por supuesto Naruto-kun! ¿Por qué te metería allí si no hubiera?_ contesto Masashi despeinando los cabellos del joven rubio, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura lo miraron con desconfianza

_ ¿Por qué el teme y Sakura-chan no pueden venir?_ pregunto el rubio haciendo pucheros

_ Porque los necesito aquí para que me ayuden, no te preocupes, ya veras como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estarás de vuelta en casa_ el hombre le sonrió amablemente

_ No confió en el_ le murmuro Sakura a Sasuke en el oído

_ Yo tampoco, larguemos de aquí_ ambos salieron sin que ninguno de los otros dos lo notara

_Y así es como comienza el sufrimiento de nuestras victimas… Digo participantes jeje_

**Adelantos:**

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo Naruto?_ Uryu se protegía con los brazos de la manguera gigante que arrojaba pintura en vez de agua, el chico había dicho que podía manejarla… Un error grave creerle

_ ¡Grimmjow-san!_ exclamo Shizune extendiendo su mano hacia el Espada, que era arrastrado por unas manos hacia la oscuridad

_ Yo te hice la espontanea_ le dijo Ino a Matsuri

_ Creí que éramos amigas_ la chica se levanto del sillón y fue hacia su habitación

_ Ulquiorra me mata_ se lamento Kaien viendo a una desmayada Orihime en el suelo

_ Shikamaru, estas nominado… Porque te hicieron la nominación fulminante_ todos se miraron sorprendidos

_Preparense para el drama, metidas de pata, mentiras y traiciones en este nuevo capitulo en el clásico ''Naruto vs Bleach'' en Gran Hermano Anime! _

**Conductor: **L

**Conductor de los debates: **Tadao Yokoshima

**Panel: **Szayel Aporro Granz, Roy Mustang, Shiro Kamui, Reiko Mikami y Hinamori Momo

**Reciben a los participantes: **Kon y Pyon (en el cuerpo de Rukia)

_Mi primer Oneshot sobre un futuro Crossover! Aclaro que ni Bleach ni Naruto me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores; Jorge Rial, Rodolfo Valss y Telefe no tienen nada que ver tampoco con las locuras en mi pequeña y acosadora de animes cabecita. Si queres que empiece a escribirlo de verdad, deja muchos rewies y espera a que termine de escribir mis otros fics XD Espero que les guste mi idea, por ahí cuando tenga tiempo de escribirla cambio algunas cosas. Gracias por leer y Bye Bye!_


End file.
